lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
. Nun fehlen nur noch zwei Titel um Staffel 5 in dieser Hinsicht zu komplettieren. ---- Britischer Trailer zu „LaFleur“ vom 03. März 2009 right|150px Auch der britische Sender Sky One hat − kurz nach ABC − einen neuen Trailer zur kommenden Episode veröffentlicht. Das Video gibt es jetzt im ---- Zweiter "ABC"-Trailer zu "LaFLeur" vom 03. März 2009 left|100px Im findest du jetzt den neuesten und zweiten ABC Trailer zu . Der Trailer beinhaltet mehr neues Material. * ---- Zwei Sneak Peeks zu „LaFleur“ vom 03. März 2009 right|100px Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann werden wir in der kommenden Episode mit dem Titel vermutlich mit einigen recht emotionalen Szenen konfrontiert. Einen ersten Vorgeschmack darauf hat ABC nun den Fans präsentiert. Die Videos gibt es jetzt im ---- Evangeline Lilly bei „Jimmy Kimmel Live“ vom 03. März 2009 left|110px Evangeline Lilly, womöglich besser bekannt als Kate Austen saß letzte Nacht bei Jimmy Kimmel in dessen Show auf ABC, und hat ein wenig von sich erzählt, aber auch ein wenig über die Serie geredet. Das Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- Staffel 5: Behind the Scenes vom 03. März 2009 right|110px Der Onlinedienst MSN hat einige − nicht immer ganz ernst gemeinte − Bilder vom Dreh der 5. Staffel veröffentlicht. Die Fotos gibt es jetzt im ---- Offizielle Pressemitteilung zu „Namaste“ vom 02. März 2009 left|130px Okay, eine Sache vorweg: Die neueste Pressemitteilung von ABC zur Episode nach der ersten Unterbrechung hat es wirklich in sich. Diese eine Episode vereint viele Charaktere, die man sich in einer Best-Of-Episode vorstellen würde. Um so schlimmer die Tatsache, dass diese erst in über zwei Wochen zu sehen sein wird. Wer uns in der Folge alles erwartet, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Noch eine Pause für Staffel 5? vom 02. März 2009 right|130px Ja, Hardcore-Fans müssen in diesen Tagen sehr stark sein. Denn kaum hat ABC die einwöchige Unterbrechung nach bestätigt, flattert die nächste Meldung über eine Pause herein. Wann diese sein wird, wie lange sie anhält und was ABC in der Zwischenzeit macht, das erfahrt ihr jetzt im ---- Sky One-Trailer und "The Lost Initiative" vom 02. März 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den neuesten "The Lost Initiative" Podcast zu und den ersten Trailer zu . * * ---- Kanadischer "A" Trailer zu "LaFLeur" vom 28. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt den neuesten Trailer zu , welcher auf dem kanadischen Fernsehsender ausgestrahlt wurde. * ---- Lost Music vom 28. Februar 2009 left|160px Der Onlinedienst UGO.com hat eine Liste mit den besten Songs aus Lost veröffentlicht. Darunter einige Songs, die euch sicherlich bekannt sind, aber auch andere, die man im Zusammenhang mit der Serie vielleicht nicht unbedingt bemerkt hat. Wir haben euch auf jeden Fall eine Playlist mit den Songs zusammengestellt, natürlich nur im . Hinweis: Falls ihr Vorschläge für bessere Songs habt, hinterlasst uns einen Kommentar am Ende des Artikels, damit wir eine eigene Playlist erstellen können. ---- Bilder von Set und Infos über „Namaste“ vom 28. Februar 2009 right|115px Ryan Ozawa war mal wieder auf Oʻahu unterwegs, und hat einige Bilder von Drehorten veröffentlicht, die vermutlich erst zum Schluss von Staffel 5 zu sehen sein werden. Doch dank Ryan haben wir jetzt schon einige Infos darüber, was uns erwartet. Auch ABC hat Infos veröffentlicht, und will uns damit auf die neunte Episode „Namaste“ einstimmen. All das gibt es jetzt im ---- "Hieroglyphen" auf "Daniels Karte" vom 28. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt einen Artikel der sich mit den Hieroglyphen auf Daniels Karte beschäftigt. Der Artikel ist auf dem Stand von , daher für Free-Tv Zuseher eher ungeeignet. * ---- "Getting Lost" & "Secrets of Lost" vom 27. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt sowohl die neue Episode "Getting Lost" als auch den neusten Hinweis aus Jimmy Kimmel's "Secrets of Lost", wo er diesmal wieder Michael Emerson und Daniel Dae Kim zu Gast hatte. * * ---- LOST: On Location − Episode 6 vom 27. Februar 2009 left|140px Nach der gestrigen Ausstrahlung von gibt es heute ein neues Video von Clayton, in dem er sich die verschiedenen Drehorte etwas genauer ansieht, und erklärt, an welcher Stelle welche Szene gedreht wurde. Das Video gibt es jetzt im ---- Offizieller ABC Audio & Video-Podcast vom 26. Februar 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt, sowohl den neuen offiziellen Audio-Podcast als auch den Video-Podcast zu . * * ---- "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham", "316" (Enhanced), "Lost Untangled" & Neuer Trailer vom 26. Februar 2009 left|150px Im kannst du dir jetzt die neue Episode, und die Enhanced Version von , ansehen. Außerdem erwartet dich die aktuelle Folge "Lost Untangled" und der erste Trailer zu . * * * * ---- Interviews, The Lost Initiative & Totally Lost vom 25. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt ein Audio-Interview mit Michael Emerson und ein Video-Interview mit Terry O'Quinn. Desweiteren gibt es diesmal gleich drei Videos zu Doc Jenson's "Totally Lost". Last but not least gibt es auch noch den zweiten Teil, des "The Lost Initiative" Podcasts zu . * * * * ---- Staffel 5 ab April bei FOX vom 24. Februar 2009 left|140px Update: Scan hinzugefügt Zugegeben, die Spekulationen über die Ausstrahlung von Staffel 5, welche ab Anfang April bei FOX laufen soll, sind schon einige Tage alt. Auch gab es bislang keine offizielle Bestätigung, sondern nur einen kurzen Bericht in der TV-Zeitschrift. Dennoch sagen wir euch, für wann FOX offenbar geplant hat. Selbstverständlich im . ---- 3 Sneak Peeks & Zweiter Trailer für "5x07" vom 24. Februar 2009 right|100px Im findest du jetzt den zweiten ABC Trailer für die kommende Episode, . Außerdem hat sich der Sender, entgegen aller Erwartungen, doch dazu hinreißen lassen gleich 3 Sneak Peeks zu veröffentlichen. * * ---- Staffel 5 nun doch mit Unterbrechung vom 23. Februar 2009 left|100px Lange wurde es vermutet, noch länger dementiert, doch nun steht es fest: Staffel 5 kann doch nicht, wie zunächst bekannt gegeben, an einem Stück ausgestrahlt werden. Wann diese Pause sein wird, wie lange sie dauert, was währenddessen passiert und warum eine Unterbrechung notwendig ist, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Neues von Kristin vom 23. Februar 2009 right|150px Neue Woche, neues Video. Es ist mal wieder Zeit für ein paar nette Details von Kristin dos Santos aus ihrer Rubrik Watch with Kristin bei E! Online. Wen sie als Gast begrüßen darf, und was dieser zu erzählen hat, das erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Dispatches from the Island vom 23. Februar 2009 left|140px Der Darsteller von Hurley, Jorge Garcia, hat in seinem Blog einige Bilder von den Sets der 5. Staffel veröffentlicht. Welche das sind, und welches Set ihn am meisten begeistert hat, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- "SKY One" Trailer für 5x07 vom 23. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt den aktuellsten Trailer für , welcher auf Sky One nach der gestrigen Ausstrahlung von gezeigt wurde. Auch dieser Trailer enthält kaum neues Material, aber dafür ist dieses recht sehenswert. * ---- The Lost Initiative: 316 vom 22. Februar 2009 left|140px Im Vereinigten Königreich wurde soeben die sechste Episode der aktuellen Staffel mit dem Titel ausgestrahlt. Das heißt, dass es auch eine neue Ausgabe von The Lost Initiative gibt. Das Video findet ihr jetzt im . ---- The Sexiest Men on TV vom 22. Februar 2009 right|150px Der Onlinedienst AOL television hat die amerikanische Fernsehlandschaft nach den heißesten Männern durchkämmt. Offensichtlich, sind die auch bei Lost auf das ein oder andere gutaussehende Exemplar gestoßen (denn sonst wäre die ganze Sache ja nicht erwähnenswert). Welcher Kerl es ins Ranking geschafft hat, oder ob sogar mehrere in den Top 50 zu finden sind, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- "Secrets of Lost" - Ben deckt auf vom 22. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt ein weiteres Video aus der "Jimmy Kimmel Live" Show, welches aus seiner Miniserie "Secrets of Lost" stammt. Jimmy Kimmel, selbst bekennender Lost Fan, schafft es darin den Darstellern nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Aussagen zu entlocken, welche Aufschluss über die zahlreichen Geheimnisse von Lost geben sollen. Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) und Michael Emerson (Ben) haben bereits versucht etwas Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen und letzterer ließ sich erneut dazu hinreißen. Falls du die ersten Videos verpasst hast, findest diese jederzeit hier wieder. * ---- Kanadischer Trailer zu 5x07 vom 21. Februar 2009 right|150px In der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag wird die Episode ausgestrahlt, wie ursprünglich bereits vergangenen Donnerstag ausgestrahlt werden sollte. Allerdings ist den verantwortlichen bei ABC aufgefallen, dass den Zuschauern für wohl eine − mehr oder weniger − wichtige Information fehlt. Daher hat man sich kurzfristig dazu entschlossen, zunächst über die Bildschirme flackern zu lassen. Was uns kommenden Donnerstag-Morgen erwartet, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Lost und die Quoten vom 21. Februar 2009 left|100px Schon seit längerer Zeit ist insbesondere bei ProSieben wirklich der Wurm drin. Wöchentlich fährt die 4. Staffel neue Negativ-Rekorde ein, auch andere Fernsehserien wie Terminator − The Sarah Connor Chronicles wollen viel zu wenig Leute sehen. Im Fall von Lost begeben wir uns auf eine kleine Fehlersuche, und versuchen herauszufinden, wo die ganzen Zuschauer geblieben sind. Denn auch in Amerika hat man schon bessere Einschaltquoten verbucht. Den Artikel gibt es jetzt im ---- "Getting Lost" & "LOST: On Location" vom 21. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt zwei neue Videos zu deiner Lieblingsserie. Zum ersten gibt es die neueste Ausgabe von "LOST: On Location" mit den Schauplätzen aus und desweiteren gibt es eine neue Episode "Getting Lost". * * ---- "Weitere Promobilder zu "LaFleur" vom 19. Februar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt drei weitere Promobilder zu , welche von ABC nachträglich veröffentlicht wurden. * ---- Offizieller Video-Podcast vom 19. Februar 2009 right|150px Im neuesten Video-Podcast macht der Moderator Kris White einen kurzen Abstecher zu „Dancing with Stars“. Warum, und welche Infos das Video für uns bereithält, das erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- "Lost Untangled", Trailer und Episoden vom 19. Februar 2009 left|150px Im kannst du dir jetzt die Enhanced Version von und die neue Episode, , ansehen. Außerdem gibt es wieder eine neue Episode "Lost Untangled" und auch der erste Trailer für ist endlich da! * * * * ---- "Totally Lost" by Doc Jensen vom 18. Februar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt die neueste Episode von Doc Jensen's "Totally Lost". Auch Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse ließen sich wieder zu einem kurzen Kommentar hinreißen. * ---- Ihr wollt noch mehr News? right|130px Schon am Ende angekommen, und immer noch nicht den Wissensdurst gestillt? Dann werft doch mal einen Blick in unser Nachrichten-Archiv. Dort gibt's News der vergangenen vier Jahre! |2=900|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten